Level 467
| moves = 35 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *Since there are only four colours of candies and limited space, things may get set off automatically. *On mobile devices, chameleon candies can unexpectedly cause the creation of special candies. This can be disastrous as they may set off the colour bombs provided (refer to glitch for details). Stars Strategy *Do not use the colour bombs you start with; instead, make wrapped candies if you can and bring them down towards the colour bombs. *After mixing a colour bomb and wrapped candy once, you should be able to make a wrapped candy again easily, if one has not been automatically created already. *With the new combination effect, it is very important to check the colours before making the first combination. Make sure that the combination can keep at least one colour bomb alive! *If you use boosters on this level, it is better to start with Lucky Candy than Colour Bomb, because then colour bombs can be generated indefinitely. Earning More Stars *Before, when a colour bomb + wrapped candy is equivalent to two consecutive colour bomb effects, it was comparatively easy to earn three stars. However, after when colour bomb + wrapped works analogously to colour bomb + striped, it is asymptotically impossible to earn three stars unless you are extremely lucky with cascades. *The colour bomb + wrapped candy no longer grants the quadratically increasing point bonuses of several tens of thousands which an individual colour bomb grants; each wrapped candy only grants 1080 points. *To consider why earning three stars now is asymptotically impossible: **In the best case, the chameleon candies will change colour such that a wrapped candy will land safely beside a colour bomb. Then, after activating the combo, it will still spare at least one colour bomb. If you can still form a wrapped candy safely besides the colour bomb, you would complete the levels within 3-5 moves depending if the wrapped candy is pre-formed through chameleons and cascades, or if you manually create wrapped candies and prevent unwanted cascades. **This part usually will grand around 20000-50000 points. Given that you have 30 moves remaining (which is already extremely hard), Sugar Crush will give you just above 90,000 points. **Therefore, assuming 50,000 points during your switches and 90,000 points during your Sugar Crush, you will have 140,000 points. And since it is a quadrant board without any Lucky Candies and Mystery Candies, no further colour bombs can be created to significantly boost your score. You therefore must rely on unusually large cascades involving wrapped and striped candies, and cascades here are comparatively small **It is therefore nearly impossible to earn three stars, or even two. Trivia *This is the first level that can be failed before end of moves without candy bombs or no more possible combinations, despite the game not indicating that you lost. *This is the fourth level that requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. The first three are levels , , and . Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 467 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Quadrant levels